What Does She See in Him?
by Destini Jensen Venturi
Summary: One shot drabble. "I don't know whether I should think it's cute," his mother began, "or be incredibly disturbed." Justin, letting jealousy take over, unintentionally let's his mother know the truth.


**Title:** What Does She See in Him?

**Author:** Destini Jen Venturi

**Summary:** Oneshot drabble. Justin, letting jealousy take over, unintentionally let's his mother know the truth.

**Words:** Approximately 938

**Warning:** Sibling incest reference, one-sided.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Author's Note:** I usually don't write for this fandom or read any of it for that matter; instead I just watch the show, _sometimes_. Not to mention, I can't use the Internet much anyway (because I still have dial-up since DSL isn't available in my neighborhood) unless I have to do something college related (online homework, quizzes, etc.) or pay bills and I haven't been able to post anything else anywhere that I've written so far for other fandoms for that same reason _and_ none of them are finished – since they're all much longer than this.

So this is what happens when you watch two episodes in a row that have absolutely nothing to do with each other and one of them just happens to be the first new episode of the New Year. That, or I ate far too many of that mixture of barbecue chips, tortilla chips and pork rinds I had before actually going to bed around 4:00 AM.

Anyway, on with the one-shot, drabble thing…

* * *

"What does she see in him?" He asked softly, as he watched the two sitting in a booth at the Waverly Sub Station.

He remembered exactly when he had realized he was in love with _her_ and at that same moment he had realized that he also couldn't have her. But just because he couldn't have her didn't mean he couldn't look out for her and make sure that who she does end up with is someone who will love her and never break her heart. This guy that she was currently with? This guy didn't deserve _her_.

His mother just happened to be walking by behind him at the time, and became curious when she noticed her son staring in the direction of her daughter and her daughter's new boyfriend.

"What did you say, mi hito?"

"Oh, just wondering what she sees in him," he answered flippantly, looking away from the couple, and after turning toward her, now at his mother.

"Who?" His mother asked, and then suddenly guessed who he might be referring to. "Alex and Jeff?"

"Yeah," he said, getting irritated at the mention of Alex's new boyfriend. "I mean, the guy is a jerk. He's got 'bad boy' written all over him. He's just using her. He doesn't really care about her. How could he? He does absolutely nothing for her, yet she does so many pointless things for him and I just can't understand what she sees in him."

Then he asked, "Why does she keep falling for guys like that?"

It made her happy to know that while their sibling rivalry was something that the family liked to avoid, he still cared enough about and looked out for his sister. She didn't respond, except to shake her head as if to say she didn't know even though she had a theory, so he continued.

Not thinking it over beforehand, he picked up a stack of papers that were stapled together and sitting on the counter in front of him, "look here."

"What's that?" She almost hesitated to ask, yet she was curious.

"It's a list of everything **I** would do for her," he said, not thinking about what message this information might send to his mother. "I've got him beat by about nine hundred million, not that she'll ever care."

He had been sitting there re-reading that list over and over again until Jeff had arrived. He had created that list the same day he had realized his feelings… the same day Alex had started dating Jeff.

His mother suddenly realized what was going on here. He wasn't just looking out for his sister, he was jealous.

"Oh, mi hito," she said softly, slightly frowning. "You're in love with your sister."

This was not where he had wanted this conversation to go. This was his secret, the secret that he had intended to keep for the rest of life – this secret was suppose to die with him. It was suppose to go to the grave with him. He suddenly realized what he had done and tried to fix it.

"I never said…" He let what he was going to say drift off, realizing there was no use in the denial with all of the proof being given to her, and sighed. "Yes."

'Great,' he thought sarcastically. 'I never thought I would be admitting to that. Why **did** I admit to that?'

"I don't know whether I should think it's cute," his mother began, "or be incredibly disturbed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's a one-shot or **drabble**, I guess, whichever one you prefer to call it and I have no plans of continuing. It doesn't take place after any specific episode, it's just random. This is just an idea that came to me as soon as I woke up New Year's Day morning. Yeah, I'm beginning to believe it was the chip mixture more than the watching of the episodes because as I wrote this I kept thinking, 'Damn, what's their mother's name?' and 'Wait, what's the name of their Sub Station?', which that last one just now came to me as I wrote this author's note and I added it in there. I know that I know their mother's name, but it just isn't coming to me for some reason.

My favorite line? That last one. It makes me laugh.


End file.
